


Dean’s Choice

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: One Drunken Night [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dean’s Choice

After breakfast, you showered and got ready for work. Dean sat on the couch and looked up when walked in, slipping your shoes on. “Apartment is yours until I get home.” You told him, sighing. “I need to stop at the store after work, do you need anything?” Might as well treat him decently. He was the father of your unborn child.

“I can do that while you’re at work. Beats sitting around and doing nothing. Do you have a list?” He asked somewhat awkwardly.

You shook your head. “No, um, I’ll write one up real quick.” Turning, you moved to the kitchen and wrote it quickly. You brought it to him. “Here. I’ll be home later.” Stopping, you pulled your house key off and licked your lips. “For today.” You tossed him the key, watching him catch it with one hand.  
  
Dean nodded, his eyes on the list. “Later.” He muttered, his thumb rubbing the metal of the key.

* * *

Dean walked out the front door about twenty minutes after you. He’d showered, and pulled on clean clothes. Before stopping at the store, he went by the motel to see Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow as he let him in. “So, how awkward was last night?”

“Uh, I might have choked her a bit…” Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was sleeping on the couch, I’m guessing she was moving me to her room, and hunter instincts kicked in. Came to because she was squeezing my wrist.”

Sam shook his head. “You make your choice yet?” He asked, pulling on a shirt.

He nodded. “I have. I plan to tell her tonight before I let you know.” Sam raised an eyebrow. “What? It’s only fair.”

* * *

When you walked back in that afternoon, you were taken off guard. Your apartment smelled delicious. “Dean?” You called out, shutting the door.

He came out of your kitchen and smiled at you. “Dinner is almost done.” He told you. “Go relax and I’ll call you in when it’s ready.” With that, he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Instead of listening, you followed him. “Are you trying to butter me up before you kill me?” You asked nervously. “I’d rather you not do that.”

Dean sighed and shook his head, looking over at you. “I’m not planning on killing you, sweetheart.” He set the spatula down before moving to stand in front of you. “Not now, not ever. You or our child.” He told you, making you stare at him like he was insane. “I’m not saying we’ll be some happy family because it’s safer if we don’t keep in too much contact. I bought two phones today. I programmed them already. Yours has my number, and Sam’s. Sam’s is only for emergencies.” He explained, handing you one of the phones. “I’ll keep time on it, so that’s one thing you don’t have to think of.”

“Why are you doing all this?” You asked, looking down at the phone in your hand, then up at him.

He sighed and shrugged. “Because that’s what my gut is telling me to do.” Dean said simply. “I want to know when you find out if it’s a boy or a girl, and when they’re born. DO NOT give them my last name.” It wasn’t that he was being a dick, but it already had his blood. No need to make that target any bigger. “Now, go relax. I told you that dinner is almost done.” He turned you and faced you towards the door.

* * *

After dinner, Dean had his things packed, and by the door. You’d offered to let him stay one last night, as thanks, but he refused. By sundown, you watched him walk out your front door. 


End file.
